


Underneath Antics

by logiewankenobi



Series: Family Dynamics [4]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, jealous!Logan, lying to carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall hates the way James will find any way possible to harasse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Antics

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was messing around and writing random drabbles for Hatter and one was a Kames blowjob. Well, I decided to make it a little longer and add it to Family Dynamics since I haven't updated a new drabble for it in awhile.

So the guys all plan to have a night out. Kendall, James, and Logan hadn't had a date night in awhile and they all hadn't just had a night to themselves. So, they got dressed up and went out.   
Of course it was the four of them, they knew Carlos would feel left out if they went to relax at a nice place without them, not that they would leave him alone anyways.  
So, they went to a nice restaurant James had been wanting to go to since they had arrived in LA. They got a table near the back, away from anyone who might recognize them and harass them as they ate.   
Dinner went on as it usually would: four friends having fun hanging out, considering three of them were going out and the fourth was like their child. But it didn't matter. They were eating and having fun and enjoying each others company, something they hadn't gotten to do for awhile. It was nice. Made them seem like they were back in minnesota.   
Of course it couldn't last the whole night.  
"I have to pee.",Carlos announced, not loud enough for everyone around to hear them, but enough to cause Logan to sigh.   
"Then go.",the genuis shook his head. He often worried about the things Carlos did and said.   
Carlos gave a small whine, causing Kendall to frown, automatically becoming worried and James gave him a sympathetic look. It was easy to tell how each one treated him.   
"I don't know where it is..."  
Logan groaned, he knew where this was going. Naturally he would be the one to take him. He almost always was. he was the one who accompanied him to the doctor or dentist or, to say, find a restroom. James was the one that went and took him to get clothes, hit on girls, or things like that. Kendall also took him to hit on girls, he and James always argued about how to do it, buthe also did things like take him to the hockey rink, video game stores and things like that.  
In short, Logan had the short stick.   
"...fine...",the brunette got up and rolled his eyes when the Latino gave a huge grin. The two walked off in search of the bathroom, leaving James and Kendall alone.   
Kendall turned to James, opening his mouth to ask James 'so, what do you want to talk about?' but he didn't get to as James suddenly slipped under the table. The blond furrowed his eyebrows, "James what are you-?" He stopped,froze.   
Were those? Yeap, those were hands. And they were undoing his pants. And oh!  
Oooooh.   
Kendall bit his lip as fingers wrapped around him and he heard a muffled chucke. He let his eyes dance around the restrautant to see if anyone had noticed.   
No one seemed to have, so that was good. Or, it should've been. He wasn't sure at the moment as he felt a mouth around his dick.   
Letting out a small 'fuck',he griped the table cloth. In the back of his mind he was convinced that James had tried to use Carlos to lure Logan away so that he could have Kendall all to himself for awhile. But he knew James wouldn't think about that and Carlos would be upset that Logan wouldn't be allowed to join in and then maybe make a statement about how much he wanted to join in.   
He groaned a bit and put his face in his hands. James was an ass, working slow, teasing him, all tongue at the moment. James knew how to use his mouth and tongue, almost an expert.   
"Hey, where's Mommy?"  
Kendall almost jumped when he heard Carlos and quickly looks to see Carlos and Logan sit back down. Kendall of course tries to think of what to say to explain.   
"He's outside."  
It's such a quick response that Carlos groans and Logan raises an eyebrow. Carlos believes it and is disappointed but Logan is smart. It only takes a small flinch when James sucked on him and Logan knew.   
His eyebrows raised and brown eyes widened in understand, letting out an even "Oh."   
Carlos frowned, confused, 'Oh? Oh what? Is it about James?"   
Logan nodded then shook his head, confirming then disappointed, 'Yes, it is." He turned to the Latino and Kendall was afraid of what he was going to say. How did you just say 'Mommy's under the table giving Daddy a blow job'?  
"Carlos, there's something we have to tell you..."  
Kendall knows James was thinking it entertaining from the way he sucked more, licking, teasing, being a fucking cock clut and Kendall put his face in his hands, biting his lip.   
"Mommy smokes."  
Kendall peeked through his fingers. What? He watched as Carlos made a face, taking in what Logan had told him. Logan had a sort of pissed off look on his face, like he had been defied. It would've been cute if Kendall wasn't trying so hard to keep quiet, which was becoming harder to do. He had let small groans and pants out, but no one was paying them any mind and Logan was more occupied with telling Carlos some lie and Carlos was too absorded in the lie.   
James was going full out now, causing Kendall to shake a bit, wanting it to end, to get it over with not have to worry about James and getting caught.   
"But that's really bad for him!",Carlos whined, devastated by Logan's lie that James was 'smoking'. Logan just nodded, obviously using this as punishment against James and Kendall, "I know. You should talk to him about it when he comes back."   
"YOu think he's still outside? I should go talk to him..."   
Kendall quickly nodded, "Yeah. You should." He gave a small gasp, holding back wiht all his will power not to moan out as James used his tongue just right.  
Logan gave a glare. He hated when James did these like that, knowing that he was showing off and gloating, showing what he could do and how brave he was. And had purposefully waited till Logan was gone to do it.   
Kendall knew when they got back home it would end up with Logan yelling at James and Kendall trying to calm them down and it would end in sex. Most likely James and Logan fighting for who got to top the other and Kendall just topping whoever was the top out of it.  
Carlos nodded and got up, "I'll be right back." The Latino jumped up and walked out of the restaurnt.   
When he was gone Kendall put his head on the table and gave a low groan, like he had heard news he didn't wnat to hear. Logan rolled his eyes, "James...the hell ar eyou thinking!?" He hissed, glaring at the table, as if he could see the tall brunette underneath. He tensed when he felt the other boys hand on his leg but quickly got in control and pushed his hand off of him.   
"Come on...hurry up...dammit..",Kendall rolled his hips a bit, not wanting to draw attention to himself.   
James seemed to agree and worked harder, using both mouth and hand.   
Logan did his best to ignore it,shaking his head. Kendall understood why he was so mad, they all fought over each other, it wasn't uncommon, but Logan seemed to always feel inferior when it came to sex. He wasn't as good as the other two, hadn't had as much, say, practive as them. Where as the two had had sex with other people before they started their relationship Logan only had sex with Camille.   
Kendall was certain that's how he had developed all his kinks: cross dressing, bdsm, bondage, everything. He had most of the kinks, James had the skills, and Kendall had the possessive personality. Of course, not at the moment.   
His thought was interrupted when the only thing on his mind was the rapid flow of pleasure going over his body, sending his nerves on fire and buck his hips once, xoming hard in James' mouth.   
He panted into the table not having to look up to knwo Logan was watching him, the anger gone with a look of wonder. He always had that look when him or James orgasmed, like it was the most magnificent thing ever.   
He knew James had swallowed all of it, licking Kendall's now limp dick before pulling away and licking his lips.   
Kendall had to force himselg to remember to put him back in his pants, knowing that as soon as James popped out from under the table and Carlos showed back up.   
James came out from under the table and Logan and Kendall were surprised that no one had noticed it. It was like he was a ninja. A sex ninja.   
James had a smug look, "You look mad, Logie! Do you want one?" He fluttered his eyelashes and watched as Logan glared at him. The smaller brunette got up, "I'm going to get Carlos..." With tha he turned on his heel and walked off.   
James chuckled, "Did I do something wrong?" His eyes watched Logan walk off before he looke at Kendall. The blond couldn't help but smirk and shake his head, "Just...caught me off guard is all...and you know how Logan is with Carlos knowing..." Which was weird because Carlos knew they were all having sex, but Logan liked to think he didn't, or rather, didn't know what it was.   
Kendall knew it wouldn't be long until Carlos was part of their fucked up situation. James nodded, "I know..."   
James was the one that was looking forward to that day more so then Kendall was. He knew James was the one that wanted to be the one to take the Latino and Kendall was okay with it.  
Logan on the other hand..  
"Maybe I should just give Logan a blowjob in the limo."  
"No James."  
"But-"  
"Wait till we get home..."  
The brunette sighed and nodded, "Okay..."


End file.
